Speed-o'-Sound Sonic
Speed of Sound Sonic (音速のソニック Onkun no Soniku) is a villian in the series, first appearing as a bodyguard hired by a man by the name of Mr. Monier. He views Saitama as his eternal rival. Appearance Sonic is a thin, slightly effeminate man, who despite his slender build is extremelly strong and fast. He has black medium length hair that is tied up in a topknot. One noticable feature is that he has two black marks under his eyes, one under each. He first appears wearing a tight black outfit highlighted by metal plating on the shins, fore-arms, shoulders and chest, as well as a long red scarf. He is shown later in black street clothes. He always carries a ninjato and other ninja equipment such as kunai and ninja stars. Personality Sonic is a villian who, despite his normally calm appearance, loves fighting strong opponents as shown by when he gets a "child-like smile" on his face when he first meets Saitama and has two of his attacks blocked, earlier calling this his "bad habit." He seems to be very quick to act as he attacks Saitama on their first meeting without letting him explain the situation. Plot Paradise Group Arc Sonic first appears as a bodyguard for a character named Mr. Monier who goes to defend him from a group calling themselves The Paradise Group. Sonic appears before the group and their leader, Hammerhead, as they are aproaching Moniers building. After appearing before the group and claiming that he has never let a single person live he quickly dispatches all of the group except the leader who is able to block Sonics attack in time. After avoiding and subsequently mocking Hammerheads attacks hits him in the back of the head with a kunai. Thinking Hammerhead defeated he calls in to report his success but when he turns back he sees that Hammerhead is gone. Following after him he meets Saitama whom he then attemps to attack, first with a kunai that he catches and then with his sword which is also caught and subsequently broken by Saitama. Saitama tries to explain that he isn't part of The Paradise Group and that he's actually a hero who has saved the world several times, but Sonic doesn't listen and says that his pride won't let him have had someone block him that many times, Saitama then calls him out on the fact that he reall just wants to fight him because Saitama is strong. A fight ensues that shows of Sonics incredible speed, but ends quickly when he runs his crotch into Saitamas fist. Claiming that because he has found a strong opponent he was leaving to train, but really being in extreme pain from getting his crotch hit, he leaves Saitama in the woods they were fighting in, claiming that the next time they met would be the last and that he would kill Saitama. National Superhero Registry Arc Abilities Super Speed: Sonics main ability is his extreme speed, he has been shown capable of dodging rocks and trees thrown at him with incredible force. How Sonic obtained his ability is unknown, but so far the only person shown to be able to keep up with and surpass his speed is Saitama. Full Frontal Attack: Sonic takes a low stance and rushes forward at speeds that make him impossible to be seen, the effect of this attack is not known because it was interupted by Hammerhead. Wind Blade Kick: Sonic throws himself at his foe and does a frontflip, during which he throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the kick. Equipment Ninjato: Sonic carries a sword with a straight blade, and a black scabbard and hilt, it is extremelly sharp, capable of cutting through bone. Kunai: He is shown to carry an undetermined amount of kunai that he has shown an exceptional ability with. Category:Characters